Dreams Of A Fire-Boy's Past
by rock legend 166
Summary: Ever since Jason and Leo had their fight, Jason's been having these dreams. Dreams about Leo's past; something the seven thought they would never find out. But once the see the horrors of his past, nothing will ever be the same. Not to mention that Leo hasn't spoken a word since the fight...
1. summary

So this is one of my new stories. I'd love it if you could review. I will most likely update during the weekend. please enjoy the story! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Hera's Plan

**AUTHORS NOTE: FIRST CHAPTER! :) Are you as excited as I am, 'cause you better be! now read! And sorry for the late update!**

**DISCLAIMER: EVEN THOUGH I WISH I COULD, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter one:

Jason watched shocked at Leo's shaking figure as he retreated back to the engine room. He didn't have to turn around to know that everyone's' face matched his. But he hadn't been surprised by _Leo's_ reaction; he had been surprised by _his one_. His left cheek stung from the blow he had given him and he resisted the urge to touch it. The feeling of guily spread through his chest as he played through his miond what had happened.

_Flashback:_

_Jason was sitting in the dining hall eating with the rest of the seven, excluding Leo who said that he would be down 5 minutes. He glanced at the watch on his wrist just to confirm his thoughts. it had been 20 minutes since Leo said he would be down. Lifting his head a bit, he glanced around at the seven who were all sitting quietly, lost in their own thoughts. Piper was looking as beautiful as always with her choppy hair pulled back in a braid. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in a cute way and she kept glancing at the door with worry and hope in her expression. _No doubt waiting for the missing Latino to arrive,_he thought. The vegetarian taco was halfway done in front of her and layed lifelessly on her plate. He drifted his eyes towards the son of Mars. Frank's transformation had surprised everyone and it had been a little awkward between everyone( especially Leo), but they had grown used to it ( even though Hazel stilled called him her big teddy bear). He was eating a hot dog with ketchup and his whispers with Hazel, who was eating a bowl of shrimp gumbo, were the only reason the room wasn't completely quiet. Whatever they were talking about, Jason didn't want to know. Turning his head a little to the left, he looked at Percy and Annabeth. After a few showers( but not before Leo made a few jokes on how they could " pollute the air with there super stink") and some new clothes, they looked a lot better. Percy was devouring his sandwich, ignoring the disgusted looks his girlfriend was throwing his way. Jason silently chucked to himself before moving his eyes back to his own plate. It was a simple plate of nacho and cheese. Jason reached down to take a chip when the door to the dining hall burst open. Everybody looked at the tired figure standing at the door. The short Latino stood in all his glory and was leaning against the door frame for support, but he had the same mischievous smile on his face._

Jason shook his head as an attempt to shake the thoughts on what had just happened, stood up, and ran after Leo, ignoring the sevens shouts to come back. When he finally managed to catch up with him, Leo was at the door to the engine room and he suspected that there were tears in his eyes. He reached out a hand and wrapped it around the startled boy's wrist. However, Leo didn't hesitate to wiggle his hand out of his grip. Jason grabbed his shoulders instead and spun him around so he was facing himself. When he got a look at the smaller boy's face, he felt himself shrink back at his glare.

Leo's eyes were red and he seemed to be holding back tears. His lower-lip was quivering and his face reminded Jason of a kicked puppy who had just been told he was going to be put up for adoption. Jason took a step back and stared at his face, suddenly at lost for words. Leo's hurt face stared back at him and he felt like the son of Hephaestus was waiting for him to say something. _But what do you say to a guy you just told was a monster? _he thought. He opened his mouth in an attempt to spit out an apology, but nothing came out so he closed his mouth so that he wouldn't look stupid. Well, _stupider. _The hurt and pain grew in Leo's eyes and Jason had never wanted to slap himself more than right now.

He cleared his throat to speak but before he could, Leo opened the door to the engine room and ,without another word, slammed the door on his face. Leaving Jason standing in an empty hallway with the guilt of his words. With a sigh, he turned around and was about to start walking upstairs to answer the sevens questions ( and he _knew _that there were going to be a _lot _of questions ) when a noise caught his attention. He turned his head toward Leo's door and pressed his ear against the smooth wood. What he heard made his stomach do a flip-flop.

Sobbing.

Hear-breaking sobbing filled his ears. _Leo's _heart-breaking sobs filled his ears. Jason's body shook as he stepped back and ran to the door. Yes, he was a coward, but the thought that _he, _of all people, had been the one to make his _best friend_ cry. His hand shook as he gripped the door handle to the dining hall, and he took a deep breath. But no matter what, the noise of Leo's sobbing rang in his ears. He stared at the door before turning and starting his walk towards his bedroom.

**/break\**

Hera watched interested at the small Latino huddled together on his bed, sobbing She switched her view so she was looking at the son of Zeus, who's face was covered in guilt. Looking at the two boys, she felt an evil smile appear on her face as an idea popped into mind. _I don't think the crew know about the son of Hephaestus very well. But, of course, i could help with that _she mused in her mind. _Especially that blasted son of Zeus! I think it's time that boy, and the seven, should take a peek at what he's gone through. _As she pondered over the idea,she decided that yes, she would do it. _  
_

_Those godly children, _she thought, _will have no idea what hit them._


End file.
